ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:3- Doc Venus and Gabriel- Doctor's Visit
Kali Doc Venus comes out of her office. "Gabriel Hsang?" She calls. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 06:55 Gabriel smiles and walks up to her. He is a little nervous having no idea what to expect Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 06:55 Lucy would be there. "Want me to come with?" She whispers. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 06:56 Gabriel hesitates. Lucy is nice and familiar but she also gets mad when he talks about Papa Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 06:58 "I don't mind waiting here." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 06:58 "Okay. Thank you, Lucy." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 06:58 "Please come on in." Doc says, stepping aside and inviting him inside with a chubby lizard arm(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 06:59 Gabriel follows Doc into her office Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 06:59 "Would you like to take a seat?" Doc offers as she herself sits down and retrieves her tablet. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 07:01 "Thank you." Gabriel sits down, smiling at Doc Venus Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 07:02 "Tell me Gabriel, what brings you here?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 07:02 "Lucy said I should talk to you." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 07:03 "I see doctor says. Did she mention what about?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 07:04 "About Papa." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 07:07 "I see..." One of Doc's cranial adornment flaps violently at the mention of 'papa'. "Why don't you tell me about him?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 07:11 "He's nice and good and he teaches me everything and I don't know why people keep saying that he's bad and that he lies!" Upset and confused Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 07:16 "I'm sure it must be very upsetting to have your world thrown out of order." Doc says. "Do you know how you came to be with your papa?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 07:19 "He said my birth parents abandoned me and he took me in." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 07:22 "You were legally adopted yes." Doc confirms. "However, when you were adopted, you were still an unchimerized child, doc says. Our records are sparse, it seems the social worker in charge of your case did not note down your chimerization. DNA test we made following your father's arrest confirm you have non-human genetic material and your condition is not a result of mutant-based paramorphism." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 07:27 Gabriel just blinks at her, confused by too many words he doesn't know Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 07:27 "Gabriel, your papa made you like this." Doc explains. "You were normal when he took you." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 07:30 Realization dawns on his face, "I know that! Papa made me cute!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 07:31 "Gabriel, that is illegal." Doc says. "And becoming a chimera is dangerous, you could have died and as you get older you will deal with health problems." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 07:31 Gabriel frowns, "But Papa wouldn't do anything that would hurt me permanently." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 07:33 "I'm sorry Gabriel, but you are mistaken." Doc says. "They made tests, you already have some bening tumors and damage to your DNA from the chimerization."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 07:54 "I don't understand Papa wouldn't..." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 07:56 "I'm sorry Gabriel, but he did." Doc says. "The medical examination you went through also detected signs of sexual abuse..."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 08:22 Gabriel covers his ears, "Stop it! Papa is good to me." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 08:25 "I know this is hard to learn, Gabriel." Doc says. "You deserved better." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 08:55 "Papa is good! He doesn't lie! He doesn't!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 08:58 "Does papa hurt you?" Doc asks, gently. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:00 "Very rarely!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:00 "When he does, what does he do?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:11 "Only when I'm bad or he's angry and he just hits me... or makes it so I can't breath." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:11 Doc Venus' eyes go wide. "Bad how?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:14 "Like when I eat something I'm not supposed to, or talk when I'm not supposed to, or break something, or ruin my clothes, or." The list seems like it might go on for ever Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:14 "Those are a lot of bad things that get you punished." Doc points out. "What did your father feed you?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:18 "Fruits and veggies!" Gabriel says, "Nice stuff! Stuff that's good for me!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:18 "How often did you eat?" Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:21 "Once a day! Sometimes twice if I'm really good!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:22 "Gabriel, you should be eating at least three times a day." Doc says. "You are very thin and short for your age." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:23 "That's so much!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:24 "It's the healthy amount a teenager should eat." Doc says. "Especially now that you are here, you'll be very physically active." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:25 "O-okay." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:27 "So, how are you feeling now that you are here at Ravenhold? I heard you were offered a place at the Chimera refuge but declined?" DOc says, she's obviously curious as to why. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:28 "Papa told me about that place. He said it was bad..." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:31 "It's a special place for people like you, chimeras. It's on a warm sunny island, chimeras who were trafficked get to live freely, they go to school, get jobs and even have families." Doc says. "Is becoming a superhero what you want?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:33 Gabriel frowns, "I don't know..." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:35 "Well, you have plenty of time to think about it." Doc says. "You can always change your mind." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:37 "Okay.." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:38 "Alright, I think this is enough for today." Doc says. "I'm sure you have plenty to think about. Would you be okay coming back next week, whenever you'd like, I'm open from five to eleven every day." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:41 "Okay, I will." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:44 Doc turns around and grabs some lollipops, offering them to gabe. "Would you like one?" She asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:45 He looks at it skeptically, "It looks sugary and bad for me.." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:46 "It is perfectly healthy to engage in the occasional sweet." Doc says. "But these are sugar free." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:48 "Okay." He takes it and sticks it in his mouth Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:48 "Have a good day Gabriel. Please come and see me if you have questions or medical problems you would like me to take a look at." Doc says, getting up and escorting him to the door. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:50 "Thank you." He smiles at her sweetly Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 09:51 "Oh and while it's good to try new things, I suggest you start small, you may upset your stomach if you eat too many unfamiliar things." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 09:52 "Okay!" He gives her a quick nod to punctuate his words Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:34 Once Gabriel gets outside, Lucy is out there waiting for him. She jumps up from her seat and come to hug him. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:36 He takes the hug, giving her one back Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:37 "Let's go home?" She proposes, still hugging him. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:38 "Yeah." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:38 Although Lucy lets go, she takes Gabriel's hand. "Come on, let's go home! Get something to eat, I'm starving!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:41 "Alright!" Category:Gabriel Roleplay Category:Doc Venus Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay